


The Wrong Assumption

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, Mistaken for gay, Oblivious Ignis, Past Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: In which Freya makes an inaccurate assumption about Ignis and he has to prove something to her."He can’t ever know, she thought to herself as she gazed at Ignis’s beautiful face. He can never know that I love him.That was her biggest secret. Through every bad relationship she went through, Ignis was always there to pick up the pieces. "





	The Wrong Assumption

The Wrong Assumptions

Freya had her arm linked through Ignis’s as they walked down the streets of Insomnia. Hooked to his other arm were a few shopping bags from nice clothing stores that Freya liked to frequent. The redheaded girl was often told by Ignis what looked good on her because she had the fashion sense of a mop. Funnily enough, he liked seeing her in expensive dresses that showed off her figure. It was a bit odd to her because she knew he had sexual preference towards men. Maybe it was because he was the gay best friend and was advising her what looked the most fashionable. 

“Hey, Iggy,” she said breathlessly, smiling over to him. 

The tawny-haired man looked over to her, his green eyes glowing. “Yes, darling, what is it?” The way he said ‘darling’ made her skin prickle but she had to remember it was his pet name for her. 

“Thanks for taking me on this shopping adventure,” she said gleefully, her brown eyes glowing with her smile. “I certainly needed it after that clusterfuck of a break up. You didn’t have to pay for it all, you know. Also, one or two dresses could have sufficed. I’m probably gonna have to clear everything out of my closet to make everything fit.” 

Ignis lifted his nose up in a smarmy, know-it-all sort of way. “No thanks needed, my dear,” he replied haughtily, making her giggle. “What sort of friend would I be if I let a lady pay for her clothes? In regards to your own wardrobe, it’s quite a relief that I convinced you to buy all these beautiful clothes. What is in there is an abomination to all living creatures. Baggy jeans and sweaters do not become you, love.” 

Freya gave him a mock outraged look and playfully smacked his shoulder, smug at the sound of pain that left him. “Hey, I work just fine in my jeans, thank you,” she protested, but smiling nonetheless. “Not all of us have lots of money from looking after Prince Charmless.” She shamelessly stole that nickname from Gladio because, honestly, Noctis was so awkward and dorky that he didn’t fit the Prince Charming character. 

Ignis rolled his eyes at her childish nickname. “Someone has been hanging out with Gladiolus too much,” he sighed, shaking his head. “This is why you must stick with me. We can’t have you picking up his crass mannerisms.” 

“Don’t talk about your boyfriend like that,” she said, half teasingly, half seriously. 

Ignis snorted and rolled his eyes once more. “You can’t be serious, Freya,” he groaned, shaking his head. “I’d rather be impaled with my own knives than ever date a crude, classless individual like him. What gave you the idea that we were even an item?” 

“Well, you two are close,” she explained, clinging tighter to his arm as they walked through a throng of people. “I’ve seen the doe eyes you make at him. He may be an incorrigible womanizer, but I know that he makes your heart skip a beat. You guys look good together.” She smiled at him, making him blush. 

“You can’t be further from the truth,” he said silkily, not divulging anything further. 

Freya shrugged and knew she was right. As much as it pained her, she knew that Ignis and Gladio had a spark. They certainly argued like a couple and they were both extremely good-looking. She had this feeling that they were together, even though Gladio was pretty smitten with ladies. It was probably because he was bisexual. But, she didn’t see him with men, other than Ignis and the prince. Ignis was probably, as they put it, the closet key. 

He can’t ever know, she thought to herself as she gazed at Ignis’s beautiful face. He can never know that I love him. 

That was her biggest secret. Through every bad relationship she went through, Ignis was always there to pick up the pieces. They were friends since childhood and they always pretended to be husband and wife when they played house. When they were young, he even said that they were going to get married and have lots of babies. Of course, that was before he went through puberty and figured out that ladies weren’t his thing. However, he always stuck by her side. She was always his date to the royal balls. However, it was just a front to hide his sexuality from the public. As the future king’s advisor, he was expected to marry a lovely noblewoman and have many future heirs. To keep the media off his scent, he always brought her to the balls as his date. 

He was always there for her. When she needed a shoulder to cry on in the middle of the night or some ice cream, he was there in an instant. There were times that she fell asleep in his arms, safe and warm. If either of them ever had a bad day, they’d crawl in each other’s beds and just lay together, talking about how crappy their days were. Most often, it was her crawling into his bed and just snuggling up next to him because she needed some human warmth. Being alone and cold in her apartment made her sad and depressed. 

In a platonic manner (well, she hoped), she rested her head against Ignis’s strong, solid bicep as they walked back to his apartment for dinner. Her head could only reach his bicep because how tall he was compared to her. It was nice to have such a good friend, even though she was hopelessly in love with him. They would never end up together unless she somehow magically grew a penis and had no breasts. Ignis’s preferences were pretty clear to her, but that didn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat every time he called her one of his pet names. 

...

When they arrived at his apartment, they situated themselves on one of his expensive couches and she rested her feet on his lap. He took her shoes off and began massaging her sore feet, giving her an apologetic look every time she let out a pained whimper as he worked out the kinks. He smiled at her and she felt her cursed heart skip a beat again. Damn it, why did he have to be so cute? Returning his smile with one of her own, she reached out and touched his slicked-up bangs with her fingertips. 

“I don’t know why you did that to your bangs,” she said, pouting her bottom lip. “It looked better when you had them down.” 

“I needed to change my look, Freya,” he answered, touching his pompadour in a dramatic fashion. “It’s a shame you don’t like it.” He sounded wounded, but she knew him better than that. He was merely teasing her. 

“Oh, shut up,” she chuckled, flashing him another smile. “You look handsome with or without it. You could make any hairstyle look good.” 

He puffed up with pride. “Why, thank you, love,” he said, smirking at her. 

Gods, he didn’t know what he was doing to her hormones. Good thing she was good at hiding her emotions. “You are quite welcome, dear Iggy,” she remarked, parroting his way of speaking. 

He always spoke with such class and elegance that it made her feel quite undone. His high-class accent made her blood burn hot. She could listen to him talk all day and not get bored. A few times, she had fallen asleep to listening to him talk and he teased her about it mercilessly. Of course, his large vocabulary came with his special education he got to serve as Noctis’s advisor. The fact that he was so smart and elegant only made him more attractive to her. 

“So, my love,” he spoke up again, changing the subject, “shall we talk about dinner? I will cook anything you wish. Just tell me what and I will cook it.” 

Freya flashed him another fake smile and shook her head. “It’s fine, Ignis,” she said softly, trying to sound like she didn’t care. “Make what you want.” 

There was an edge to her tone that made Ignis raise and eyebrow. “Is there a problem, love?” he asked, bending a bit so their faces were at even height. 

The words spilled out of Freya before she could contain them. “I love you,” she confessed, her brain not even comprehending what she said. “I love you in a way that is so not platonic and it’s eating me up inside. I have loved you since I knew what love was. I love you so much. I know that it’s inappropriate because you’re gay and—” 

“I beg your pardon,” interrupted Ignis, stopping her from speaking. “I am very happy, if a bit bemused, my love.” 

Freya felt a horrible cold feeling in her stomach. “No, you fool,” she hissed, hoping that tears wouldn’t well up in her eyes. “Gay, as in you prefer male company to female’s.” 

“I prefer being around both, dear,” he remarked, looking a bit confused. 

“You mean you’re bisexual?” she asked, giving him a confused look of her own.

“No, I prefer women to be my intimate partners,” he answered awkwardly, realizing what she meant and looking mortified. “What led you to believe otherwise?” 

“Well, I-I noticed how you were around men, especially Gladio,” she basically vomited out the words, “and came to the conclusion that you were sexually-attracted to men. I saw you hugging this man and it seemed pretty obvious.” 

Ignis’s eyebrows flew up his hairline. “You saw me hugging a man?” he asked, cutting across her once more. 

Suddenly, he began laughing and she flushed brightly, smacking him on the arm. He dodged her attempt to hit him by catching her hand in his. 

“That man you saw was my cousin, you silly girl,” he said between giggles. “I haven’t seen him in years and he was leaving again so I had to hug him goodbye.” 

“Cousin?” she echoed incredulously, giving him a bug-eyed look. “I didn’t know you had a cousin. You never told me you did.” 

“He’s a bit of a renegade,” explained Ignis, calming down but smiling still. “He calls himself Balthier even though that’s not his real name.” 

That name clicked in Freya’s memory. “You mean the pirate?” she asked in shock. “I’ve read about him, but I never knew he was your cousin. I guess I should have guessed because he had the same accent as you and he looked like you.” 

“Actually, he asked me about you.” Another laughing fit threatened to overcome Ignis again. 

“What about me?” She gave him a questioning look, wondering what on Eos a pirate wanted to do with her. 

“He asked me if you were single,” snorted Ignis, trying not to laugh. “He took quite a fancy to you, dear. He also kept bothering me when it came to my relationship with you. He thought that we were dating because how protective I was of you when he mentioned you. My cousin is a charming rogue, Freya. He had seduced a great many women and I had your best interests at heart. As charming as my cousin is, he is not someone you should trifle with. He’s broken hearts, so I told him that I was your lover in order to keep him off your trail. Then, he asked about my feelings for you.”

“Your feelings for me?” Freya felt like a broken record, but she had no other intelligent thing to say. She needed to know what he meant. 

“You see, Freya,” he continued, giving her a seductive smile, “I have found myself in a delightful predicament. I have fallen in love with you, my dear.” Behind his corrective lenses, his green eyes darkened with desire that appeared to be long-suppressed. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” she asked, giving him a wide-eyed look. “How come you never showed interest in women? You always acted indifferent around them. I mean, out of Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio, you never talk about women or your sexual proclivities.”

Ignis bowed his head and looked a bit ashamed of himself. “I didn’t tell you I loved you because I know how you felt about those other men and I didn’t want you to feel pressured into being in a relationship with me. You also never showed any romantic interest in me so, like a gentleman, I backed off. I apologize if it made me appear stand-offish. In regards of your inquiry of my indifference towards women, compared to my friends, I could never eye another woman when I already had one in my heart. My friends do not need to know what happens in bedroom, no matter how close we are. Freya, I love you more than life itself.” His words were husky with his honest passion. 

Before he could get another word out, Freya jumped forward and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the back of his head with a gentle hand. Ignis jumped a bit in surprise but then reciprocated by clutching her tightly and kissing back with intense passion. Long-suppressed desire that Ignis held back came forth as he kissed her so deeply and passionately that she felt as if she was losing oxygen. However, she didn’t care. She wanted him.

Somehow, in a flurry of limbs, she found herself lying flat on the couch with Ignis on top of her, kissing her deeper than any man ever had. This felt right to her. All the times that she spent looking for love were a waste, because it was right here and she was too dumb to see it. Freya felt the warmth of Ignis’s hands through his soft gloves as he trailed them up her bare back, suavely pushing the shirt up. He was actually being rougher than she thought he would be. Ignis was a total gentleman and always acted properly, but here he was trying to absorb her into his body. 

“Ignis…” she gasped when he pulled back to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone. His lips felt so hot against her skin that she could barely breathe. “Oh…” Her lips were parted in a small “O” as she tried to breathe.

Ignis ran his hands down the trembling profile of her curvy body, sliding his fingers effortlessly in between her legs, and moved back up to attach his lips to her. Because she was gasping, Ignis opened his mouth and slid his tongue in, tasting and exploring every inch of her mouth. It seemed to render her useless because she was unable to keep up with his movements. It was then Ignis realized something. Freya was never given anything in her past relationships, which was why she was reacting the way she did. Her past lovers didn’t touch her the way he did, and that was tragic in his opinion. She deserved the world. 

He detached from the kiss to study her. Her face was flushed and full of bliss. Her eyes were closed and a beautiful smile was on her face. She looked so happy to be in his arms. She had never been happier because this was the man she always wanted to be with. It felt so right and natural to her. Her past lovers never made her feel so warm and loved. The past times she made love to her past boyfriends felt methodical and emotionless. She didn’t feel anything back then. She only had an orgasm when she thought of Ignis during those times.

“Freya,” he murmured her name in a way that made his voice sound sexier if that were possible. “What are you thinking?”

She opened her eyes and peered into his darkened green ones hidden behind the lenses. “I only ever thought of you,” she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. “I got really wet when I thought of you. Thinking of you always made me cum. No one else ever could.” Tears rolled down her cheeks at her confession. She actually sounded ashamed of herself. “I was miserable in those failed relationships because I thought we could never be together. It was you, Ignis. It was always you.” 

Ignis felt his heart break in a new way. He never knew that she had those conflicted feelings. She always was so happy and cheerful around him. He didn’t know he made her suffer that way. He felt even worse knowing that he never acted on his feelings earlier. He could have made her happy. Right now, he wanted to make her happier than any of those bastards ever did. He wanted to take her to the Astral realm, with her screaming his name all the while. He couldn’t go back and change everything, but he could decide his future with her, starting now. 

“Freya,” he said her name again, getting her attention. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry I made you suffer that way. You deserve better. You deserve the world. I know it hurts being far away from heaven, my angel, but I will try to take you there.” 

Hearing him call her an angel made her blush and her heart felt full. She laughed in joy through her tears of pain and smiled as she placed a hand on the back of Ignis’s head and pull it down so his lips met hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tiny body close to his. Being six feet tall, Ignis towered over many women, whom averaged five foot three to five foot eight. Freya stood at five foot three and a half. She insisted upon the half part. She just wanted to be taller than she actually was. Ignis would tease her mercilessly for her being so sensitive over her height. He always called her his pixie, his faerie, and it made her blush so prettily. 

“My little pixie,” he purred against her lips, making her feel it in her core. 

He felt her skin get hot with a flush and chuckled throatily, nipping at her bottom lip. A desperate whimper came from her and she gripped him tightly, trying to tell him what she wanted by tugging on his blazer. He got the message and shrugged the blazer off, but he didn’t make a move to take off his other clothes. He was too busy making up for lost time by kissing her like he never wanted to let her go. This was the passionate, soul-shattering kiss that she always dreamed of. She carded his light brown hair through her fingers and reveled in the softness. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips, feeling him shudder upon feeling her breath tickle his skin. 

“Beautiful Freya,” he whispered, saying her name like it was most miraculous word in the world. He always made her feel like she was treasure.

She smiled against his lips once more and wrapped her arms around him, pressing up against his strong, lithe form. Ignis wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted them both up so Freya was sitting in his lap, facing him. One of her arms were around his neck and her other hand was on his face, stroking his cheek.

“Take me to your bedroom, Ignis,” she said tenderly, staring into his green eyes. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” 

Ignis smiled at her and lifted her up once more, carrying her to the bedroom. Freya had been in Ignis’s room before, but it was never like this. She never dreamed that they would be intimate, given her misconceptions, yet she welcomed it. Nothing made her happier than being in the arms of the man she loved. For a few seconds, she and Ignis just stared at each other, as if they were reading each other’s thoughts, and she started to unbutton his crisp white shirt. Her pace was frustratingly slow so Ignis decided to remove his gloves and just rip his shirt off, scattering the buttons. 

“Ignis, your shirt,” she protested, eyes darting to where the buttons landed. 

“Oh, bugger the shirt,” he hissed, his curse surprising Freya. “I have many others like it.” 

Freya studied his upper torso as he slid the shirt off his body. He truly had a warrior’s body, despite being lean. His arms were powerful and he had a visible six pack that made up his abdominals. He had a strong chest that looked chiseled and perfect. Everything of him was perfect, from his hair to his feet. She placed an inquisitive hand on his chest, right where his heart was located, and felt the solid muscle of his pectorals under her palm. Upon feeling her touch, Ignis turned wild, and it made the arousal even better. 

Fueled by desperation and pent-up passion, Ignis ripped her shirt off and made quick work of her bra, not quitting until his fingers came in contact with her beautiful bosoms. His green eyes darkened with lust and he placed kisses along her clavicle and breasts, making his love let out intoxicating moans and gasps. His hands kneaded the rounded flesh and Freya felt like arousal burned her blood. Her nipples were sensitive to the touch and she could feel her legs shaking. 

He wasn’t through yet, though. He didn’t stop kissing down her body until his lips touched the waistline of her pants. He peered up at her, as if asking for permission, and she nodded, needing him to touch her. Immediately, he pulled her pants down, taking her drenched panties with them, and spread her legs. Her red curls beckoned to him with the essence and intoxicating scent that came from her soaked opening. In a serpentine manner, Ignis lowered himself so his face was angled in front of her clit and wasted no time in attacking the area with his lips and tongue.

Freya felt fire burn her body upon feeling his lips and tongue teasing the spot that ached and yearned for his touch. His tongue swiped the wet slick that came from her opening and she felt like she just experienced a revelation. He was certainly talented and it damn near killed her. Her head fell back on the pillow and she let out loud cries of need and desperation. Ignis slid her legs over his shoulders to give himself leverage and engulfed her. Her brain was fuzzy as she felt the stirrings of her first orgasm approaching. Gods, she was on fire! 

“Oh, Ignis!” she wept out, digging a hand into his hair and encouraging him to suck harder. “Please! Break me!” 

Ignis smirked deviously and nibbled at her overstimulated opening, causing her to let out screams of ecstasy. Her beautiful body seized as she released into his mouth, the liquid coating his tongue, and he felt animalistic glee at the realization of what this was. This was mysterious female ejaculation that was a rare sight to see. The reason it was rare was because not every woman could do it, like men did when they climaxed and expelled seed. Ignis’s eyes widened a bit when he felt the viscous liquid dribble down the corners of his lips. He peered up at Freya and saw her hiding her face in her hands. She looked extremely embarrassed. 

Ignis let the tip of his tongue slide out to collect the liquid that slipped out of his mouth and got up, his hands on either side of her hips. “Darling,” he said huskily, “it’s alright. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I…wet myself,” she said, a bit muffled by her hands. “That is so embarrassing.”

Ignis chuckled. “You merely climaxed, my love,” he said, moving to pull her hands away from her face so he could look at her. “It wasn’t urine.” 

When he managed to pull her hands back, he saw that she was as red as her hair. She looked so adorable. It made him want to claim her even more. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” he asked her gently, stroking her hair back from her face. 

“I-I didn’t know I could,” she replied timidly, not meeting his gaze. “I’ve never done it before.” 

Ignis put the pieces together: She was always left unsatisfied in her past relationships and could never reach the almighty climax, the big and amazing one that she longed for. He felt extremely sorry for her. Every woman deserved to have that high during sex. He was going to make it up to her that night. 

“I want you to do that more than once tonight, my love,” he said seductively, running his hands down her thighs. 

“Then, get undressed.” It came out desperate, but she didn’t care. She needed him.

He supposed that she was tormented enough. He kicked his shoes and socks off, not caring that they were in a huddle on the floor, and made quick work of his pants and boxers. Freya noticed that his boxers were made of silk and smiled, thinking that Ignis always wore such high-class clothing. Even his underwear was fancy. Another thing she noticed was that he had a prominent tent in the crotch of his boxers. Because the material was dark, she didn’t see the pre-cum that stained the crotch until he got a bit closer to her. Eyes dark with desire, he pulled his boxers down, revealing his hardened member to her. 

The head of his member was red and looked painful. Little droplets of pre-cum decorated the head and she saw how uncomfortable he looked. He must have been so hard that it hurt. Her body reacted on its own accord and she spread her legs to accommodate him. He was certainly larger and longer than her past boyfriends. It curved up in a perfect manner that made her wet with anticipation. 

Ignis saw the beautifully desperate look on her face and could wait no longer. He straddled her, keeping his weight off her body, and positioned his member in front of her drenched opening. With one fluid thrust, he slid into her and was welcomed by the squeezing hot wetness of her cervix. He let out a pained hiss at the feel of her squeezing around him. She was so tight! What did she do, Kegel exercises? 

“Oh, bloody hell…” he swore, gripping her thighs tightly for leverage. “You’re so tight, my love.” 

The only thing she could do was whimper. She was so overwhelmed and it felt like her body was burning. It was difficult for her to relax her inner muscles because she was so excited. Seeing that she had a hard time relaxing, Ignis embraced her and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately. It managed to distract her and she was able to relax her muscles, which made it extremely pleasurable for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. 

He slammed into her, groaning into the kiss, and her body surged with each thrust. Oh, gods, she felt so nice and hot! Her fingers dug into his hair and she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up to him. A cacophony of moans, cries, and whimpers escaped her as his tongue plundered her mouth. Their tongues twined and fought for dominance. Ignis’s beat hers because he decided to play dirty. He rotated his hips to change the angle of his thrusts and brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves that made her let out a scream. Once he found the spot, he started thrusting harder, the head of his member repeatedly hitting it, and Freya was undone. 

Her brain was a muddled mess as she tried to speak. “Ignis, please,” she begged, gripping onto him tightly. “Please! Please!”

“Please, what, my little whore?” he growled, sounding completely animalistic. “What is it you need?” 

“I need to cum!” she cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks in frustration. “I can’t…”

Ignis’s eyes glinted dangerously. “No, you can’t,” he growled out. “Not until I tell you to.” 

Freya began sobbing, her body wracking as he continued thrusting into her from above. “Please, Master,” she wept, not realizing she called him that until she saw his eyes darken. 

Ignis’s self-control withered and he slammed into her, bottoming out inside of her. In his passion, he bit down on her neck, hard, and she let out a cry of pain that he disregarded. He tasted the iron of her blood on his tongue and it turned him wild. He licked the wound he gave her, making it a hickey, and heard her pleading with him to continue. He wouldn’t stop slamming into her until she came all over him, ejaculating so hard that it drenched her thighs and his thighs. 

Out of nowhere, Ignis grabbed Freya by the wrists and pinned her down, thrusting into her and chasing after his own release. She came a few more times before he finally climaxed and, each time she did, she screamed and jerked every time, feeding to his fire. 

“Oh, bloody fuck!” he shouted, feeling his testicles tighten with his impending release. “I’m going to cum, darling.” 

Freya gave him a sultry look, her brown eyes mesmerizing, and smirked shakily. “What’s stopping you now, baby?” she asked, her voice still shaky and husky from screaming. 

Ignis glared at her but it didn’t stop him from cumming. His muscles went taut and his thrust became sloppy and chaotic. With a groaning expletive, Ignis bottomed out in her one last time and released deep inside of her, filling her to the brim with his hot seed. His mind was fuzzy with the high, but he could hear her let out a satisfied moan as she milked him for all he was worth. Ignis stayed inside of her to make sure that she took it all. After he was sure that she was utterly full, he pulled out and watched, with fascination, as the seed trickled out of her opening and down her thigh. 

“Beautiful,” he said in a slurred voice as his mind came back to Eos. 

“W-what?” stammered Freya, peering up at him with curious eyes. 

“You have always been beautiful,” he elaborated, moving so he could lay down next to her. “However, there is nothing more beautiful than seeing you like this.”

“You mean, messed up hair and bruises?” she teased, smiling at him and gesturing at the bruises on her hips, waist, and neck. 

Ignis returned her smile with one of his own. “I’m not exactly immaculate either, love,” he remarked, regarding to his mussed hair and scratches on his back. “In all seriousness, I love seeing you so happy and loved. I’ve never seen this glow on you before.” 

“I have a glow?” she asked, crinkling her brow in confusion. 

He pulled her unresisting form into his chest, so she could get comfortable. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and closed her eyes with a smile. “It makes you look youthful and carefree,” he observed lovingly, tapping her on the tip of her nose. “You haven’t looked so joyful since we were children. It makes me so happy to see you full of joy. I love you, Freya.” 

The redhead’s smile widened and sighed contently. “I love you too, Ignis,” she said, meaning every word that came out. 

The couple managed to get themselves under the covers and she fell asleep in his embrace, feeling happier than ever. She barely remembered how shitty her past relationships were because she had something better to look forward to. She and Ignis were finally together, just like she dreamed, and she didn’t ever want to leave him. As long as he would have her, she would always remain with him. Forever and until the end of time.


End file.
